indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Астрологія, д1, д9 та інші схеми
=Insights On Divisional Charts= Secrets of varga charts !Divisions.jpg|Види астрологічних графіків !d1, d9 etc.jpg|д1, д9 тощо 16 амш.png 108 нав амш.png|108 нав амш 108 нав-амш градус.png|108 нав амш (9 планет * 12 сузір'їв) thumb|400px =Брихат-Парашара-Хора-Шастра= В своем труде «Брихат Парашара-хора-шастра» (глава 6, сутры 2-4) великий мудрец Парашара Муни говорит: «Господь Брахма описал 16 видов подразделений (варг) для каждого знака. Это: раши, хора, дрешкана (дриккана), чатуртхамша, сап- тамша, навамша, дашаманша (дашамша), двадашамша, шодашамша, вимшамша, чатурвимшамша, саптавимшамша, тримшамша, кхаведамша, акшаведамша и шаштхьямша». Современные астрологи Индии используют для предсказаний не все 16 варг, а в основном несколько таблиц, отражающие важнейшие стороны жизни человека. Это раши, хора, дриккана, чатуртхамша, саптамша, навамша, дашаманша (дашамша), двадашамша, иногда используется вимшамша. Все варги анализируются совместно с раши, основным гороскопом рождения. =НАВАМША = Навамша - одна из главнейших шестнадцати варг. Без нее нельзя анализировать раши, гороскоп рождения. Пожалуй, важнейшее назначение навамши - показать силу планет и гороскопа в целом. Навамша - как второе дно, которое таит гороскоп: вы видите силу планет в джанма-раши, но определяете ее по навамше. Здесь может оказаться, что планета, сильная в раши, слаба в навамше, поэтому ее периоды или подпериоды (глава 3) не принесут слишком хороших результатов. И наоборот, планета, сильная в навамше, может «вытянуть» планету, нейтральную в раши. Можно сказать, что навамша показывает не саму силу планет (стхана-балу), которая определяется по раши, а силу планет в динамике, то, как будет «разворачиваться» сила планеты в планетные периоды. Поэтому так важно обращать внимание на экзальтированные или ослабленные положения планеты в навамше, а также на то, хороший дом (кендры, квадрант) или плохой (дустханы) занимает планета. Очень важна так называемая «варготтама» - нахождение в одном знаке в раши и навамше. Может быть варготтама лагны, например, лагна в Водолее в раши и в Водолее в на- вашме. Это многократно усиливает гороскоп, говорит о незаурядной личности, больших возможностях, талантах, удаче, о том, что этому человеку уготована неординарная судьба. Варготтама планеты также многократно усиливает планету, показывает на значительность и судьбоносность периодов этой планеты и важности ее транзитов (глава 4), а также делает более важными те сферы жизни, которые представлены планетой, как хозяйкой домов. Кроме того, навамша показывает карму, связанную с партнерством, супружеством. Она представляет и сам брак и партнера, его внешность, качества, его судьбу. И здесь навамша, как и все варги, анализируется как самостоятельный гороскоп. = = BPHS Ch. 7, Shloka 1-8: Parashara says, "Now, I will explain the use of these sixteen divisions. 1 The physique from Lagna 2 wealth from Hora 3 Happiness through co-born from Drekkhamsha 4 fortunes from Chaturthamsha 5 sons and grandsons from Saptamsha 6 spouse from Navamsha 7 power (and position) from Dashamamsha 8 parents from Dwadazamamza-10 9 Benefits and adversities through conveyances from Shodazamamza-10 10 * worth-ship * worship from Vimshamsha 11 learning from Chaturvimshamsha 12 strength and weakness from Saptavimshamsha 13 evil effects from Trimshamsha 14 Auspicious and inauspicious effects from Khavedamsha 15 All indications from both Akshavedamsha and Shashtyamsha 16 These are the considerations to be made through the respective vargas. The bhava whose lord is in a malefic Shashtyamsha will diminish, so say Garga and others. The bhava whose lord is in a benefic Shodazamamza-10 flourish. This is how the 16 vargas are to be evaluated." http://www.barbarapijan.com/bpa/Varga/1Varga_mainpage.htm =БХАВА И ВАРГИ (ДРОБНЫЕ/ ГАРМОНИЧЕСКИЕ КАРТЫ)= Чтобы изучать гороскоп, должны быть точно установлены различные карты, по меньшей мере Джанма чакра (D1), Навамса (D9), Дреккана (D3), другие уместные, - помимо вычислений Арудхапад, Варнад, Упаграх и т.д. Нужно знать позицию специальных Лагн, особенно Хора и Гхатика. Планеты Карта, Кевала и Йогада должны быть определены и отдельно обозначены, также как Атма и другие чара караки (временные сигнификаторы) в восьмипланетной схеме, где долгота Раху учитывается от конца знака. Следующее имеет прямое влияние на дела дома и должно быть тщательно проанализировано, чтобы верно определить результат: (i) Дом (называемый бхава), природа знака и занимающие или аспектирующие его планеты. (ii) Хозяин дома (называемый Пака), его сила и природа знака, который он занимает. (iii) Диспозитор хозяина дома. (iv) Хозяин навамсы, занятой диспозитором хозяина дома. (v) Арудха и Варнада дома. (vi) Сила и положение постоянного (стхира), временного (чара) и естественного (наисаргика) сигнификаторов дома. (vii) Дом (такой же, как рассматриваемый от Джанма лагны по счету), рассчитаный от Арудха лагны и Варнада лагны (viii) Йоги (комбинации) хорошие/плохие в доме или те, в которые вовлечен хозяин дома. (ix) Аргала (вмешательство) других знаков и планет, так же как виродаргалa (преграда). Должен быть установлен баланс аргалы и преграды. (x) Сила и влияние соответствующего Сахама, так же как детальное исследование соответствующей варги Дробные карты содержат полное знание о будущем, без их анализа невозможно практиковать астрологию. Есть различные варги, описанные в Ведической астрологии. Тогда как большинство переводчиков интерпретировали слово хора как «богатство» для варги (D2), ни один астролог на всем индийском субконтиненте не использует Хору для богатства. Тримсамши (D-30) распределены по всем знакам кроме Льва и Рака, тогда как в Хоре все планеты размещены только в Льве и Раке. Таким образом, если тримсамша рассматривает 'наидханам' или 'смерть и болезнь', хора имеет отношение к 'дханам', или ‘жизни и здоровью'. В любом случае, эта область требует значительного исследования. Чатурамса (D4) дает 'бхагйа' или 'благосостояние' и должна определять богатство всех видов, включая недвижимое имущество. Точно так же Каламсу (D16) следует понимать как более высокое разделение (второй цикл) четвертого дома (12+4=16), определяющий движимую собственность, подобно транспортным средствам, TV, холодильникам и роскошь всех типов. Будучи разделением во втором цикле она (каламса) связана с умственным планом и, следовательно, указывает счастье или горе. Так как двенадцать делений (знаки зодиака) - первичное разделение, то все прочие деления знака будут попадать в последовательность, которая повторяется после каждых 12 разделений. Таким образом, D-16 является первой гармоникой (или второй цикл) варги D4 (16 = 12 + 4), а D40 будет третьей гармоникой или четвертым циклом четвертого дома (40=12x3+4). Гармоника связана с планом сознания и определяет манеру и степень, до которой индивидуум знает или воспринимает влияние окружающей средой, которая исследуется. Первый цикл, охватывающий варги от D1 до D12 управляет физическим планом. Он включает такие вещи как физическое тело (D1), богатство (D2), братья (D3), дети (D7), собственность и благосостояние (D4), супруг (D9), работа (D10), родители/ старшие/ наследие (D12), смерть (D11), власть (D5) и т.д. Второй цикл или первая гармоника, технически охватывает карты от D13 до D24 и управляет событиями сознательного умственного плана. Технически двенадцать варг возможны, но Парашара ограничил возможности анализа тремя первичными областями умственной деятельности, а именно Шодасамша (D16), - управление умственным счастьем вообще, роскошью, транспортными средствами и т.д; Вимсамша (D20), - изучение тайного, спиритизм, религиозность и т.д; и Чатурвимсамша (D24), управление Сиддхи, то есть реализация / умение в любой отрасли знания, включая все профессии/ практические и теоретические знания. Третий цикл (или вторая гармоника) включает карты D27 и D30 и управляет по сверхсознательным умственным планом. Саптавимсамша (D27) показывает силу и слабости индивидуума. Солнце - душа, Луна ум, Марс физическая сила, Меркурий речь, Юпитер интеллект, Венера счастье, Раху эго и Сатурн представляет горе. Сила/слабость этих планет в Саптавимсамше укажет силу / слабость гороскопа. Четвертый цикл (или третья гармоника) правит миром духа и включает только две варги, а именно Кхаведамшу (D40) и Акшаведамшу (D45). Они указывают предков и по матери (D40=3x12+4), и по отцу (D45 = 3x12+9), соответственно. Другими словами, эти варги указывают плоды кармы предков, которые включены в судьбу натива. Пятый цикл (или четвертая гармоника) выводит за пределы мира духа и указывает прошлые рождения непосредственно. Здесь уместно говорить о наследии Кармы индивидуума и, следовательно, единственная рассматриваемая варга - Шастйамша (D60). По этой причине именно Шастйамша дает самый высокий балл в схеме Вимшопака бала. Тем не менее, среди дробных карт, после Раси (D1), Навамса (D9) наиболее значима. Детали об использовании варг должны быть изучены из стандартных текстов. Упадеша Сутры Джаимини дают значительные детали использования Навамсы (D9), Тримсамши (D30), Каулики/ Шастйамши (D6), Панчмамсы (D5), Рудрамсы (D11) и Саптамсы (D7). Читатели могут обратиться к моему переводу этой книги (Джаимини сутры). При анализе варг главное внимание уделяется одному определенному дому. Например, дасамшу (D10) также называют кармамса или Сварга чакра (тропа к небесам). Основное внимание в этой карте уделяют десятому дому, артха трикона (2,6,10) должна, обычно, определять выбор профессии. Седьмой дом представляет бизнес и является также маракой (убийцей) для шестого дома, представляющего службу. Восьмой - дом отставки от службы, будучи одиннадцатым от десятого. Это также дом азартной игры, ссуд для бизнеса и унаследованный бизнес/ профессия. Четвертый дом – помещение (офис). Девятый дом указывает босса. Если хозяин Дасамса Лагны находится в девятом доме этой варги, человек будет весьма независим или будет стремиться сам стать боссом. Таким образом, для таких людей более подходящим (чем наемный труд) является бизнес. С другой стороны, пятый дом представляет последователей или подчиненных и если хозяин Дасамша Лагны находится в пятом, натив обычно предпочитает быть подчиненным или служащим. Различные правила стандартных текстах должны соответственно интерпретироваться для каждой из варг. Джерело: Санджай Ратх «ТРУДНОСТЬ ВЕДИЧЕСКОЙ АСТРОЛОГИИ - ОПРЕДЕЛЕНИЕ ВРЕМЕНИ СОБЫТИЙ» https://lib.druzya.org/Astrology/rath-trudnost_ved_astrology.txt Я, джйотиша Санджай Ратх, припадаю к лотосным стопам Шри Кришны, Господа Вселенной предлагаю эту работу к пользе всех астрологов. Нью-Дели, 16 июня 1998 =Etc = Divisional charts based on divisions between 1 and 12 operate in the physical plane. They show physical matters. Body, wealth, residence, wife, children, parents – these are all matters relating to the physical self. Divisional charts based on divisions between 13 and 24 (i.e. D-16, D-20 and D-24) operate in the mental plane. They show matters that exist at the mental plane. Sense of pleasure and unhappiness, religiousness, learning and knowledge – these are all matters relating to the mind and intellect. Divisional charts based on divisions between 25 and 36 (i.e. D-27 and D-30) operate in the plane of sub-consciousness. One’s strengths, weaknesses, inherent nature, evils, certain psychological imbalances – these are all matters relating to the sub-conscious self. Divisional charts based on divisions above 36 (i.e. D-40, D-45 and D-60) operate in a kaarmic plane of existence that is above physical self, mind and sub-conscious self. Based on the karma from previous lives, we all have an existence at a level that goes beyond the levels of body, mind and sub-consciousness. Existence at that level has a considerable role in deciding the pattern of one’s life, along with existence at the physical, mental and sub-conscious levels. Higher divisional charts like D-40, D-45 and D-60 throw light on this subtle aspect of chart analysis. =Divisional Charts= Divisional charts are the keys to understanding horoscopes as they unlock that hidden door which refuses to open, even after the astrologer has examined the entire spectrum of variables for analyzing a bhāva. So once a bhāva has been put under the gaze, and its rāśi and the planets housing it and aspecting it, its lord and its dispositor, its strengths and its Navāṁśa, its ārūḍha padas and special lagnas, its kārakas and yogas, argalās and dṛṣṭis, have all been inspected from every possible angle, and yet clarity is not achieved, divisional charts come to the fore to dispel the clouds of obscurity. Kalyāṇa Varmā has said that without divisional charts, one cannot take a step forward in astrology. It illuminates a bhāva where darkness prevails and enables the astrologer to examine bhāva specific queries in its minutest detail. =Varga Charts= Divisional charts (D-Charts) are the manifold divisions or vargas of the twelve signs of the zodiac. Each rāśi is divided into x parts or aṁśas, such as 2, 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 12 etc., wherein the positions of the planets are mapped in each aṁśa accordingly. This spatial or aṁśic position of planets are transformed into a variety of rāśi charts, generating a string of diagrams which are nothing but maps of the various divisional representation of the planets. These charts depict diverse aspects of the native’s life, like marriage, children, profession, wealth, spouse, spirituality, ancestral lineage, education, troubles and ill health, past life etc. At another level divisional charts may be contemplated as possibilities and probabilities. The bha-chakra as created by the Kalpuruṣa is a dynamic four-dimensional model wherein the twin concepts of time and space have been harmonized. Ordinary horoscopes though two-dimensional, take into account linear time and the vertical declinations of the planets. If one considers degrees to represent time, then every division of the zodiac has a corresponding division of time. Hence every division is locked in specific time grids. If the rāśi is the only reality, the true mean, or the satya, then the divisional charts are nothing by projections in multiple time zones and are illusory, like māyā. In so far they are projections of the mind, they represent possibilities, which might occur in different time frames, from whence one may learn lessons and receive signals, in order to pursue the dictat of the rāśi chart in a more meaningful way. The nomenclatures of the charts are derived in a variety of ways. Some are based on the division numbers like Saptāṁśa and Ṣaṣṭiāṁśa, which are the 7th and 60th divisions of a sign, while others are based on their usage and focus like Siddhāṁśa, which is specifically for determining the level of siddhi or higher knowledge and wisdom that the native may or may not have the potential to achieve. Yet others have multiple names, like the 16th divisional chart, which is known both as Ṣoḍaṣāṁśa and Kālāṁśa, the 12th divisional chart known as Dvādaśāṁśa and Suryāṁśa or the 4th divisional chart, known as Chaturthāṁśa or Turīyāṁśa. In daily parlance the divisional charts are often referred to by their divisional numbers such D-3, D-4 or D-9. The following table enlists the twenty basic divisional charts, their nomenclature and purpose. The twelve signs therefore, are divided and sub-divided in different fractions, the sequence of which gets repeated after every twelve divisions. Each cycle of twelve divisions represent a ‘harmonic’ depicting the various levels of consciousness, both gross and subtle, which exists in the life of a person. The first cycle of divisional charts from D-1 to D-12 represent the physical plane. They cover the various aspects of the physical realities of a person such as the body itself (D-1, Rāśi), wealth (D-2, Horā), co-born or siblings (D-3, Drekkāṇa), properties and fortune (D-4, Chaturthāṁśa), progeny (D-7, Saptāṁśa), spouse (D-9, Navāṁśa), profession, career and work (D-10, Daśāṁśa) and parents (D-12, Dvādaśāṁśa). Of these, the Rāśi (D-1), Drekkāṇa (D-3) and Navāṁśa (D-9) are considered to be the most important in analyzing a horoscope. =Harmonics= The next cycle is the first harmonic of the previous cycle, covering divisions from D-13 to D-24. This represents the conscious plane, depicting the various existential conditions of a person. Although technically 12 divisions are possible in each cycle, Parāśara’s format of ṣoḍaṣavarga or the 16 kinds of divisions of each sign is being followed here. In this format, the three divisions of Kālāṁśa (D-16), Viṁśāṁśa (D-20) and Chaturviṁśāṁśa or Siddhāṁśa (D-24) are generally used, as the primary divisions to be studied in this cycle. Kālāṁśa is the first harmonic of the Chaturthāṁśa showing luxuries, vehicles and mental happiness. Viṁśāṁśa deals with the spiritual life of a person while Chaturviṁśāṁśa deals with higher learning. This cycle therefore refers to the higher existential activities of a person after crossing the first rung of gross material conditions. The third cycle or the second harmonic, covering D-25 to D-36, relates to the sub-conscious plain. These explore the factors, which lie in the sub-conscious region and unconsciously influence the mind. They represent inherent weaknesses and strengths (D-27, Nakṣatrāṁśa) and all forms of evils that might besiege a person (D-30, Triṁśāṁśa). The fourth cycle or third harmonic ranging from D-37 to D-48 deals with past karma, which is inherited as ancestral legacy. The important divisions in this cycle are D-40 or Khavedāṁśa representing matrilineal legacy and D-45 or Akṣavedāṁśa representing patrilineal legacy. This is the super-conscious plane. The final harmonic is that of the supra-conscious plane from D-49 to D-60. This shows the accumulated karma from past births, which a person carries with him like a legacy. In this context Ṣaṣṭiāṁśa or D-60 is the most relevant division. =Varga Schemes= The varga charts are clustered in separate groups or schemes for purposes of specific predictions, such as ṣaḍvarga, saptavarga, daśavarga, ṣoḍaṣavarga and aṣṭākavarga. Ṣaḍvarga is a group used in Praśna including the following six divisions: Rāśi, Horā, Drekkāṇa, Navāṁśa, Dvādaśāṁśa and Triṁśāṁśa. The saptavarga clusters, used for mundane astrology, include Rāśi, Horā, Drekkāṇa, Saptāṁśa, Navāṁśa, Dvādaśāṁśa and Triṁśāṁśa. Daśavarga is used universally in horoscopy comprising Rāśi, Horā, Drekkāṇa, Saptāṁśa, Navāṁśa, Daśāṁśa, Dvādaśāṁśa, Ṣoḍaṣāṁśa, Triṁśāṁśa and Ṣaṣṭiāṁśa. Finally ṣoḍaṣavarga, the varga scheme adopted by Parāśara and commonly followed in predictive astrology include the following divisions: Rāśi, Horā, Drekkāṇa, Chaturthāṁśa, Saptāṁśa, Navāṁśa, Daśāṁśa, Dvādaśāṁśa, Ṣoḍaśāṁśa, Viṁśāṁśa, Chaturviṁśāṁśa, Nakṣatrāṁśa, Triṁśāṁśa, Khavedāṁśa, Akṣavedāṁśa and Ṣaṣṭiāṁśa. Originally the ṣoḍaṣavargīya scheme was reserved for royal horoscopy and has now become the universally adopted model. A slightly different scheme, which has numerical representations, is the aṣṭākavarga where dots and dashes are used to delineate the placement of planets and to determine their relative strengths as well as that of the signs. The complete set of twenty divisional charts includes Pañchamāṁśa, Ṣaṣṭhāṁśa, Aṣṭamāṁśa and Ekśdaśāṁśa in addition to the existing ṣoḍaṣavarga arrangement. =Methods of Construction= There are no fixed methods of calculating divisional charts. The standard method followed is that of Parāśara, a sequential counting procedure which may or may not be regular. The more uncommon method is that followed by modern researchers like Mantreśvara, where the zodiac is divided by multiples of twelve or by the number of the division. Parāśara’s method of construction is both regular and irregular. The regular order is known as the order of Brahmā as it follows the perfect order of nature and is therefore synchronous. This order is applicable to those areas, which pertain to the living being, as it is the order of creation. For example, Navāṁśa and Saptāṁśa are atypical Brahmā divisions. In Saptāṁśa, each sign is divided into seven parts. For odd signs, the counting begins from the same sign and for even signs it begins from its 7th sign. In the case of Navāṁśa, the signs are divided in to nine parts or the 108 padas of the 27 nakṣatras. The counting begins from the same sign for odd signs, from the 9th for even signs and from the 5th for dual signs. The irregular or ‘jumping’ movement is appropriate for those divisions, which pertain to the non-living world, the soulless, inanimate objects which men relentlessly pursue. For example, in Drekkāṇa, where the sign is divided into three parts, the first part is the sign itself, the second is the 5th form it and the third, the 9th from it. In Chaturthāṁśa, where a sign is divided in four parts, the counting is done from the sign, followed by the 4th, 7th and 10th signs from it. These therefore do not belong to the Brahmā division, which is the regular order of counting, as they do not relate to issues, which follow the natural rhythms of the universe. A significant point to note is that many of the divisions have multiple methods of construction, like the Horā and the Drekkāṇa. Drekkāṇa may be constructed in four different ways, namely, the abovementioned Parāśarī method, the Parivṛttitraya Drekkāṇa, the Somnāth Drekkāṇa and the Jagannāth Drekkāṇa. The Somnāth and Parivṛttitraya Drekkāṇa follow a regular pattern of counting while the Jagannāth Drekkāṇa is a different form of the Parāśarī method. These different Drekkāṇas may be used for distinct purposes. Although the Drekkāṇa is to be seen for the co-born, it can also be seen for the self. In that case, the Parivṛttitraya Drekkāṇa would be suitable for inquiry of the self while the Parāśara Drekkāṇa would be more applicable while analysing relations with siblings. This is because each bhāva is kāraka for miscellaneous factors and if one wishes to fine-tune the divisional chart, then the appropriate method of construction will clarify the matter further. =Following Parāśara, the sixteen commonly used divisional charts are as follows:= Horā: Horā is the division of each sign in two halves or Horās, ruled alternatively by the Sun and the Moon. Based on the distance between the Sun and the earth, the zodiac is divided in half across 0°Leo and 0°Aquarius, into equal halves of light and darkness or solar and lunar halves. The solar half or Surya Horā is from Leo to Capricorn and the lunar half or the Chandra Horā is from Cancer to Aquarius in an anti-zodiacal direction. The Horā charts are constructed by assigning the first half of odd signs, 0°-15° to the lordship of the Sun and the second half, 16°-30°, to the rulership of the Moon. For even signs, the first half is the Chandra Horā and the second half is the Surya Horā. The Sun and Moon therefore own adjoining signs in their Horās. The Horā chart is used for seeing the wealth of the native. Drekkāṇa: Drekkāṇa, otherwise known as the trine division, is the one third division of a sign. Hence there are 36 Drekkāṇas measuring 10 degrees each. The 1st Drekkāṇa is owned by the sign itself, the 2nd by the sign fifth from it and the 3rd by the sign 9th from it. So for Aries lagna, the first three Drekkāṇas will be Aries, Leo and Sagittarius and the next three will be Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn. Drekkāṇa charts are seen for co-born and siblings as well as for the self. Chaturthāṁśa: This is the one fourth division of a sign, with each division measuring 7° 30´. The first division is the sign itself, the second is the sign fourth from it, the third is the 7th sign and the fourth is the 10th sign. So for Aries lagna, the first four divisions will be Aries, Cancer, Libra and Capricorn. Chaturthāṁśa is useful for a variety of matters such as home, property, mother, happiness, vehicles and formal education. Alternatively this division is also known Turīyāṁśa. Saptāṁśa: Each sign is divided into seven divisions of 4° 17´. The counting is sequential, starting from the sign itself for odd signs and from the 7th sign for even signs. For Aries lagna, the first seven divisions will be from Aries to Libra and the next seven from Scorpio to Taurus. The division is used for seeing progeny. Navāṁśa: The most important division after the rāśi, Navāṁśa is the one ninth division of a sign. Each sign is divided into nine divisions of 3° 20´ each. The counting begins from the sign itself for movable signs, from the 9th sign for fixed signs and from the 5th sign for dual signs. So for Aries it will begin from Aries, for Taurus from Capricorn and for Gemini from Libra. Navāṁśa is renowned for being the rāśi of the spouse but more importantly, it delineates the spiritual development of the native by identifying his path and objects of worship. Hence it is also known as Dharmāṁśa. Daśāṁśa: Daśāṁśa or Swargāṁśa is the tenfold divisions of a sign, measuring 3° each. The counting begins from the same sign for odd signs and from the 9th sign for even signs. So for Aries it will begin with Aries and for Taurus it will commence with Capricorn. Daśāṁśa is an important division as it deals with the native’s work, career and profession. Dvādaśāṁśa: This is the one twelfth division of a sign of 2°30´ each. For every sign, the counting begins with the sign itself and proceeds sequentially. So for Aries it will begin with Aries and end with Pisces and then begin again with Taurus for the next sign. Also known as Suryāṁśa, this division deals with parental lineage. Ṣoḍaśāṁśa: Also known as Kālāṁśa, this is the one sixteenth division of a sign, measuring 1°52´30″. The counting begins from Aries for movable signs, from Leo for fixed signs and from Sagittarius for dual signs. Kālāṁśa is used for seeing vehicles, luxuries and mental happiness. Viṁśāṁśa: Viṁśāṁśa is the twentieth division of a sign, 1°30´ each. The counting is done from Aries for movable signs, from Sagittarius for fixed signs and from Leo for dual signs. Viṁśāṁśa is used to determine the spiritual inclinations and scope for occult studies of the native. Siddhāṁśa: Alternatively known as Chaturviṁśāṁśa, this varga chart shows the 24 divisions of a sign of 1°15´ each. The counting begins from Leo for odd signs and from Cancer for even signs. So for Aries, the 24 divisions will begin with Leo and end with Cancer and then begin with Cancer again for the next sign. For Taurus it will begin with Cancer and end with Gemini and then begin with Leo for the next sign. Siddhāṁśa denotes higher learning and knowledge, wisdom and siddhi of the highest order. Nakṣatrāṁśa: This is the 27th division of a sign comprising 1°6´40″ and is also known as Bhaṁśa. This division is based on an elemental construction. For the three fire signs, Aries, Taurus and Sagittarius, the counting begins from Aries. For the earth signs, Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn, it begins from Cancer. For the air signs, Gemini, Libra and Aquarius, it begins from Libra and for the water signs, Cancer, Scorpio and Pisces, it begins from Capricorn. This division is used for analysing the inherent strengths and weaknesses of a sign. Triṁśāṁśa: This is the thirty fold division of a sign showing all evils that might fall upon the native. The counting for this division is slightly different from the aforementioned ones and dependant upon the degree placement of the planets. There are two sets of placements for odd and even signs. For odd signs, planets in the first 5 degrees are placed in Aries, those in the next 5 degrees are placed in Aquarius, those in the next 8 degrees are placed in Sagittarius, those in the next 7 degrees in Gemini and those in the last 5 degrees are placed in Libra. For even signs, planets in the first 5 degrees are placed in Taurus; those in the next 7 degrees are placed in Virgo, those in the next 8 degrees in Pisces, those in the next 5 degrees in Capricorn and those in the last 5 degrees in Scorpio. Khavedāṁśa: This is the 40th division of a sign measuring 45´ each. The counting begins from Aries for odd signs and from Libra for even signs. So for Aries it will begin with Aries and eventually end with Cancer, with the next sign commencing from Libra. Khavedāṁśa shows inherited karma through matrilineal lineage. Akṣavedāṁśa: This is the 45th division of a sign with each part measuring 40´. The counting begins from Aries for movable signs, from Leo for fixed signs and from Sagittarius for dual signs. Aries will therefore begin with Aries and ultimately end with Sagittarius and then Taurus will begin with Leo ending up with Aries and Gemini will start with Sagittarius. This division shows inherited karma through patrilineal legacy. Ṣaṣṭiāṁśa: Ṣaṣṭiāṁśa digresses from the above methods by calculating according to the degree positions of the planets. The degree of a planet is multiplied by 2 and then divided by 12. The remainder is the sign from which the counting for Ṣaṣṭiāṁśa will begin. Ṣaṣṭiāṁśa is the division, which shows past karma and the cause of re-birth in this life. In that sense, Ṣaṣṭiāṁśa is the rāśi chart of the immediate past birth and is the key to understanding the karmic implications of the present birth. It is in fact, the key to understanding divisional charts and is perhaps the most important division of all. =General Principles= The main principles, which should be kept in mind while analysing divisional charts, are the kārya rāśi, kāryeśa and the kāraka. Kārya rāśi is the sign of the house, which is the significator of the ruling activity. Kāryeśa is the lord of the concerned house in the rāśi chart. This lord will have to be well placed in both the rāśi and the concerned divisional chart in order to yield beneficial results. For instance if the kāryeśa is placed in a trine in both rāśi and the concerned division, the bhāva will flourish. Similarly, the appropriate kāraka will also have to be well placed. The Naisargika, Sthira and Chara kārakas will all need to be examined. To analyse co-born in a Drekkāṇa chart, both the 3rd lord and kāraka Mars will need to have good situational strength to show any beneficence from siblings. If Mars is placed in the 12th house, it will indicate losses in these matters. Following the above guidelines for methods of construction and principles, one can discern the basic characteristics of a divisional chart. For example, Saptāṁśa is a regular Brahmā division, following a perfect lunar order like creation, as it is the varga, which deals with progeny. The kāryeśa is the 5th lord and the kāraka is Jupiter. Navāṁśa too is a perfect Brahmā division, relating to spouse and dharma. The 7th house, which is the 11th from the 9th, shows the spouse or dharmapatni. Hence the 7th lord is the kāryeśa and Venus is the kāraka, with Jupiter being an additional kāraka for women. Alternatively, Navāṁśa is referred to as Dharmāṁśa. Daśāṁśa, concerning a native’s work, career and profession is the realm of Śiva. All beings follow the Sun in their activities. Hence there is a break in order to show that Śiva’s principles are being followed and not Brahmā’s. The counting is done from the first house for odd signs and from the 9th house for even signs, showing this break or irregularity. Daśāṁśa is also known as Swargāṁśa and is applicable whether a native works or not. Dvādaśāṁśa too, is a regular order with a tiny break and is hence not a regular Brahmā division. Dvādaśāṁśa concerns the parents of a native, and the kāryeśa is consequently, the 4th and the 9th lords with Sun and Moon as the kārakas. The position of the Sun will thus reveal the nature of the native’s parentage, whether he is born into royalty or is a posthumous child. The kārakas for paternal grandparents are Jupiter and Ketu and the kārakas for maternal grandparents are Venus and Mercury respectively. For finer analysis, the dignities of the planets representing kāryeśa and the kāraka will need to be examined. Their exaltation or debilitation, their placement in a friendly or inimical sign in the divisional charts will independently illuminate a situation. This should be combined with their rāśi position to achieve a composite understanding. The only exception is the Navāṁśa where planets can get both uccha and nīcha bhaṅga depending on the relative rāśi and Navāṁśa positions. Apart from dignities and sign placements of planets, the relationships between planets will also need to be taken into account. These relationships are varied, like yogas, sambandhas, yogāḍas (any planet that brings out an association between lagna, Horā lagna and Ghāṭikā lagna by ownership, placement or aspect), kevalas (śubhapati joining lagna or Ātmakāraka), kevala yogāḍas (śubhapati associated with lagna and Ghāṭikā lagna or lagna and Horā lagna) and kevala mahāyogāḍas (association of Horā and Ghāṭikā lagna with kevala). This implies that the śubhapati and its relationships with other planets in the different divisions play a significant role. These abovementioned factors and principles and their relational dynamics will have to be reckoned while exploring divisional charts. These when computed with the rāśi chart findings will yield accurate results and provide a holistic picture of the life of the native. =Higher Divisional Charts= Although astrologers stop short at ṣaṣṭiāṁśa when using divisional charts, there is an entire range of higher harmonics, which remain untapped. This is primarily due to the fact that not enough research has been undertaken in the potential and use of these divisions. They include the following: D-72 – Aṣṭa Navāṁśa D-81 – Nava Navāṁśa D-108 – Aṣṭottarāṁśa D-144 – Dvādaśa Dvādaśāṁśa D-150 – Nāḍiāṁśa D-300 – Ardha Nāḍiāṁśa These higher divisions operate at an ethereal level, dealing with esoteric matters such as dreams and the higher spirit self. The cognitive development of divisional charts can only be in further research in the direction of these higher harmonics, which perhaps carry the seed of unveiling the mysteries of the soul’s journey on this earth. Beyond the apparent sectoral allocations, divisional charts embody directives for the native to pursue the lessons of the soul. It contains correctives for redeeming past karma and to prevent repetitions of errors. It forewarns about the treacherous paths and indicates the curative alternatives. The study of divisional charts will therefore enable the native to make choices, to probe deeper into his psyche and his self and fathom the purposes of his existence. Take for instance Ṣoḍaśāṁśa, which deals with vehicles, luxuries and mental happiness. The conjoining of the Rāhu-Ketu axis show that to escape the nodal bind of rebirth, the pleasures or the happiness apparently indicated by this division may be ephemeral. True bliss or happiness, which can only occur with the dissolution of the self in the Paramātmā, should therefore be the only goal, while the promise of Ṣoḍaśāṁśa is only māyā. The yoking of the nodal axis in Ṣoḍaśāṁśa is the coded message that the happiness of Ṣoḍaśāṁśa is illusory and that true happiness lies elsewhere, beyond the entrapment of the nodes, wherein fledgling lives are ensnared. Similarly, one should be able to analyse and discover the message behind each of the divisional charts. Therein lies the true meaning of vargas. =Each varga has a primary house = Each varga has a primary house that is the most important house to consider in that varga. Here is a list: Rasi (D1) - 1st house Hora (D2) - 2nd house Drekkana (D3) - 3rd house Chaturthamsa (D4) - 4th house Saptamsa (D7) - 7th house Navamsa (D9) - 9th house Dasamsa (D10) - 3rd house, 10th house Dwadasamsa (D12) - 12th house Shodamsa (D16 ) - 4th houseVimsamsa (D20) - 8th house Chaturvimsamsa (D24) - 12th house Bhamsa (D27) - 3rd house Trimsamsa (D30) - 6th house Khavedamsa (D40) - 4th house Akshavedamsa (D45) - 9th house Shastyamsa (D60) - 12th house Note: that above does not mean that other houses are not important at all..